


Thanks

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: A Thanksgiving celebration takes a turn when some uninvited guests arrive.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 7





	Thanks

Upon initially opening the envelope, Charles Emerson Winchester III thought that he had inadvertently received someone else’s missive. But then he read further and laughed. 

_ Major, _

_ This is a hand turkey. You went to fancy schools so maybe they don’t draw them there, but you trace your hand and then you decorate the thing with feet and maybe a swell Pilgrim hat - turkeys can be fashionable, too! This is also my hand. Do you know what it isn’t as good as?  _

_ You.  _

_ Really wishing this stupid holiday would hurry up and get here, _

_ Max  _

Honoria came into the kitchen. “What are you cackling about, Ch-Charles?” 

“Maxwell. He has accepted our invitation to dinner in his usual vulgar fashion.”

“As if y-you weren’t already l-looking forward.” He blushed and she kissed his cheek. “D-darling, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I think m-more of you for loving that d-dear creature, not less! I love him too!” (Most of all, she loved what Klinger did for Charles, chasing all darkness from him. If it took being vulgar to accomplish that - and she had heard some  _ things  _ living there - she didn’t mind a bit). 

*** 

The holiday  _ did  _ arrive, after some pining in two major American cities and some aggressive crossing out of calendar squares, and the thing Charles was most thankful for was to be seated at the groaning table surrounded by the two people he loved best. Honoria wore a coral gown that terminated in multicolored layers of lace: cocoa, ivory, fuschia, and maple leaf orange. That exotic autumn finish to the gown was a Klinger modification, Charles knew - just as the sweet mulberry wine and baklava on the table were additions that had come as a result of Klinger joining their lives. 

Charles could barely look at the man he loved. Klinger was beautiful to him on any day, but he’d outdone himself for the holiday, wearing a dress that just matched the red-black wine in his glass. It was only that dark red when he was  _ still _ , however. Some property of the cloth allowed it to shine - honey bright - when he moved. Charles couldn’t look too closely for too long. If he did, he’d start thinking about how the color would fluctuate if Klinger undertook a series of  _ rhythmic  _ movements… He swallowed hard. Under the table, Klinger squeezed his hand. 

Then the doorbell rang. 

As if possessed of a sixth sense, Honoria looked into her brother’s eyes just as he looked back into hers.  _ Oh no,  _ that look said. 

Charles would never be able to quite explain what happened next, other than to say that his beautiful partner might actually be a magical being… because he did something, somehow, to win over his impossible parents. At the end of the night, Charles Emerson Winchester II pressed his lips to Klinger’s dark hair and his wife held onto the tiny, well-dressed creature and murmured something like, “You’ve made us so happy, dear!”

Once they had gone, Charles, shaking his head, ascended the stairs. He needed a moment - maybe several of them. Below, Honoria was spinning Klinger around, delighted. Not only had he just officially become part of the family, he might also have begun to  _ mend _ said family, making it possible for two generations of Winchester men to be in the same room together for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Once she had caught her breath, Honoria pushed Klinger toward the stairs. “G-go on! Let him pr-propose!”

Klinger didn’t think anything he’d done merited a proposal - he’d just been himself - but Charles had been pretty pale there at the end of the evening. Best to check on him, at least. 

The aristocrat’s eyes really were wild when he found him, too, and Charles grasped him hard at the shoulders, shaking him. “Darling! What  _ was  _ that?” 

Klinger shrugged. The truth was that he’d been terrified, frightened the elder Winchesters would order Charles to drop him or lose his inheritance (or something equally upper class and dramatic) but they had eaten and drank and conversed (more or less) like regular people.

“I think they just want you and Nori back in their life,” said Klinger. 

“Darling, I don’t think that you understand. My father is a miserable, horrid man… and he has never - not once - kissed my hair or my cheek or anything at ‘tall.”

Klinger looked down. “I’m sorry, Major. I didn’t mean for him to, really.” 

Charles gathered him up. “I am not angry, love. I am  _ dumbfounded _ . You made them love you in moments… and I love you more than ever.”  _ You are the one thing I have ever done right.  _ “Don’t you see? Tonight meant that they will never trouble us or try to part us or hurt us. You are safe and loved - and mine.” 

Klinger had never considered that the stately, affluent clan  _ would  _ try to part them, but he could see that Charles was relieved and that was more than enough for him. “I was already all those things,” he teased. 

“Safe, loved, mine… and soon to be married?” 

“Really?”

“I had meant to wait for your birthday but I find that I cannot stand to do so. There is a ring in the dresser if you will permit me?” 

Klinger’s lashes were wet; all he could see of the ring was a white and gold blur. When his vision cleared, he found that the band was encircled by twin rows of black and blue gems. 

“If you do not say something very soon, Maxwell, I will consider two minutes of stunned silence the equivalent of ‘yes, Charles, I will spend my life with you, beloved.” 

Klinger laughed, wiped his eyes, and stepped into his arms. “You know I will.” 

Later, as they lay curled together, Charles confided, “I never much cared for Thanksgiving, because I felt I never much belonged in my family and there I was, misplaced, but still expected to say thank you for my allotment of troubles alongside the candied yams.”

Klinger held tight to his hands. “And now?” 

“With you for my family, Max, I will never struggle to find things to be grateful for - not if I live a thousand years.” He smiled, catching a glimpse of a castoff garment on a chair. “This year, I believe I will crown my list with that dress.” 

Klinger kissed from the side of his mouth to his jaw. “Given how quick you got me out of it, I kinda thought you would.” 

“How about you, love? For what are you the most grateful this autumn?” 

“Same things I wake up thankful for every day, Major. That we made it home safe from Korea. That you found me and kept me. Pie.” 

“You’re thankful every day for  _ pie _ ?” 

“In your recorded will to Nori, you said you were going to miss  _ scrod _ , Charles!”

“I could not say  _ you _ . The censors were cracking down! I kissed you quite thoroughly enough to impress my ardor upon you before leaving, I believe. To say nothing of all I did upon my return.” 

“You pressed a lot of nice things into me, sure enough.” He kissed him harder this time. “You know I’m most thankful for you, Charles.”

“Mr. Maxwell Q. Emerson Winchester Klinger,” he said trying it out. 

“The only.” 

“You know you shall be the most beautiful and outrageous Christmas hostess in the state.” 

“I’m already planning to wear mistletoe in my hair.”

Charles dragged him down. “Honoria will have to host then.” 

Laughing and helpless under his mouth, Klinger said only, “Can’t wait!” before showing his new fiancé a year’s worth of gratitude… and a little more besides. 

End! 


End file.
